


Vile insect, gift of the gods, and dark knight.

by somecreativeusername



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Archfiends are Eidolons AU, Warning: angst ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two boys. One, a gift of the gods called a vile insect born of a dragon's corpse, the other, a boy who resembles two loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vile insect, gift of the gods, and dark knight.

**Theodore.** Rubicante will always know the boy as Theodore, even if he calls him Lord Golbez when he speaks.

It hardly bothers him to call him "master," but it's the name Zemus assigned without permission that upsets him. The boy seems to have even forgotten his own name. Theodore, Cecilia's gift from the gods. Theodore, son of KluYa of the second moon. Theodore, the boy who Rubicante only met in person a few times in his life, but loved anyway. Theodore, elder brother to a child he and the rest of his allies have never found, even to this day.

When he looks into the impassive helm, he sees not a man in spite of biology, but a boy who has lost everything, been thrust into a war to destroy his beloved home, and a boy he cannot protect no matter how hard he tries.

 **Golbez.** Barbariccia thinks it's a cruel thing to name a child, and even crueller to force upon a gift of the gods.

Golbez, a vile insect born from a dragon's corpse. It's a twisted thing to call a child, especially when he just lost everything. She hates Zemus. She hates the name Golbez. She hates that Cecilia's precious boy would never be able to forgive himself for someone else's crimes, if Zemus is as she thinks he is. An intangible threat. Lord Golbez, Lord Theodore, she will be punished for the latter, and she keeps wishing for the day Zemus will pay for his crimes.

When she looks into the impassive helm, she sees a boy being used as a puppet by the devil's whim, who is doomed forever to be sorrowful about something that is not his fault, and she wishes deeply that she could protect him.

 **Cecil.** The name rings familiar in Cagnazzo's mind, and he cannot understand why his face looks so familiar too.

The dark knight become paladin is a thorn in Master Theodore's, oh, sorry, Master Golbez's side. He sighs on Baron's throne, confused as to why he find the face familiar. Maybe it's because he resembles three other people here, what with his indigo eyes and light hair, even though it's white...much like Cecilia's, and the comparison haunts him.

Cecil is supposed to be a foe, but when he is gentle as Cecilia and shares her features, he can't help but want Cecil to put on the helm in the castle so he doesn't have to see him and think of Cecilia, but he can't, now that he's already made the comparison.

 **Cecil.** Scarmiglione has heard from Cagnazzo how he resembled Cecilia, but he didn't expect him to resemble Theodore too.

He saw those blue eyes when he took of his helm while he waited for the right moment, and the resemblance was terrifying. He shared Theodore's long white hair and indigo eyes, which resembled Cecilia's too. He is the image of Cecilia and Theodore as one in the same. He sees he speaks gently, and he thinks of when Cecilia would call for him. Cecil walks like Theodore, even with such different upbringing.

Cecil is supposed to be a foe, but he is hauntingly familiar, and Scarmiglione wishes so much that he wasn't, wishes he didn't have to fight him, wonders why Cagnazzo would send him off to Mist rather than forgive him, and he looks at Cecil, even with the helm, and thinks of _her_ sympathetic eyes.


End file.
